linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Linkin Park Underground
Linkin Park Underground (commonly referred to as The LPU) is the official fan club of Linkin Park. The fan club's website provides message boards where users can share information on Linkin Park's upcoming projects and album news. Members are also given access to a custom @linkinpark.com e-mail address and information about the band before it reaches the public. Other bonuses include access to pre-sales of new Linkin Park material such as albums, clothing, and items such as their book From the Inside: Linkin Park's Meteora. History Founded in 2001 by Linkin Park and Jessica Sklar, the Linkin Park Underground allows fans of Linkin Park to share their passion for the band. Each year, a new membership package is released. In its first year, the LPU gave away a re-issued Hybrid Theory EP as a gift for signing up. The first 500 members of the LPU received a signed copy of the EP as a thank you from the band. Until January 31 2005, there was a forum allowing fans to trade and sell LP merchandise. It was however closed after difficulties with several members. In September 2005, a similar fan club called Fort Minor Militia was created for Mike Shinoda's hip-hop project, Fort Minor. The first 100 people to join had the DVD that was included with their first album, The Rising Tied, as well as other merchandise, signed by Shinoda. Since then, the LPU had undergone some major website changes, and is currently in its ninth year. Each year sees a release of a unique CD, T-shirt and other goodies for that year. Underground CDs Hybrid Theory EP (re-issue) (Underground v1.0) This was the LPU's first release which was released in 2001. Track listing # Carousel - 3:00 # Technique (Short) - 0:40 # Step Up - 3:54 # And One - 4:30 (with interlude) # High Voltage - 3:30 # Part Of Me - 12:41 (hidden untitled instrumental at 10:00) This album was recorded in 1999, after Xero dismantled and Chester Bennington joined the band, at this point called "Hybrid Theory", making the disc a self-titled album. In 1999, Linkin Park pressed 1000 copies of the EP, (the original copies) and the re-release in 2001 had several changes to the album artwork and text, making it extremely less valuable. Because of this, Linkin Park individually hand-signed the first 500 copies of the re-release. Underground v2.0 On November 18, 2002, the second year of the Linkin Park Underground was launched. The second fan club package was shipped to members and included an exclusive, six-track EP entitled LP Underground 2.0. This EP cannot be purchased in stores. Track listing #"A.06" – 0:54 #"With You" (Live) – 3:22 #"Pts.OF.Athrty" (Crystal Method Remix) – 4:57 #"Dedicated" (Demo 1999) – 3:11 #"High Voltage" (Live) – 4:02 #"My December" – 4:20 Band line-up *Chester Bennington – vocalist *Mike Shinoda – vocals, emcee, keyboardist, rhythm guitarist, samples *Brad Delson – guitarist *Dave "Phoenix" Farrell – bassist *Rob Bourdon – drummer *Joe "Mr. Hahn" Hahn – turntablist, samples Personnel *"A.06" – Written by Linkin Park. Produced by Don Gilmore and Linkin Park. *"With You" (Live) – Live version mixed by Mr. Colson. Written by Linkin Park and the Dust Brothers. "With You" originally appears on Hybrid Theory. Performed at Docklands Arena in London, England on September 16th, 2001. *"Pts.OF.Athrty" (Crystal Method Remix) – Remixed by the Crystal Method. The Crystal Method appears courtesy of Geffen Records. "Points of Authority" written by Linkin Park. "Points of Authority" originally appears on Hybrid Theory. *"Dedicated" – Written by Mike Shinoda, Brad Delson, Joe Hahn and Chester Bennington. Produced by Mike Shinoda. *"High Voltage" (Live) – Live version mixed by Mr. Colson. Written by Linkin Park. Performed at an Docklands Arena in London, England on September 16th, 2001. *"My December" – Written by Mike Shinoda. Produced and engineered by Mike Shinoda. Additional Pro Tools by Joe Hahn. *Mastered by Pat Kraus *LPU co-coordination by Jessica Bardas *Art direction and design by the Flem Underground v3.0 On November 17, 2003, the third fan club package was shipped to members and included an exclusive, five-track EP entitled LP Underground 3.0. The CD also contained enhanced content. This EP cannot be purchased in stores. Track listing #"Don't Stay" – 3:09 #"Figure.09" – 3:28 #"With You" – 1:53 #"By Myself" – 3:24 #"A Place for My Head" – 10:57 Note: All tracks recorded live during the Summer Sanitarium Tour 2003, either in Houston, TX or Dallas, TX. Note: These tracks are a compliment to the 2003 release of Live in Texas, and to these tracks (and the Live in Texas album tracks) are available on the Live in Texas DVD. It was issued one day before Live In Texas was released. Enhanced content *LPU Worldwide video *"From the Inside" video *"Don't Stay" and "Faint" video footage from "Jimmy Kimmel Live" *Bonus multimedia content Band line-up *Chester Bennington – vocalist *Mike Shinoda – vocals, emcee, keyboardist, rhythm guitarist, samples *Brad Delson – guitarist *Dave "Phoenix" Farrell – bassist *Rob Bourdon – drummer *Joe "Mr. Hahn" Hahn – turntablist, samples Personnel *"Don't Stay" and "Figure.09" written by Linkin Park. "Don't Stay" and "Figure.09" originally appear on Meteora. *"With You" written by Linkin Park and the Dust Brothers. "With You" originally appears on Hybrid Theory. *"By Myself" written by Linkin Park. "By Myself" originally appears on Hybrid Theory. *"A Place for My Head" written by Linkin Park and Mark Wakefield. "A Place for My Head" originally appears on Hybrid Theory. *Recorded live August 2, 2003 at Reliant Stadium in Houston, Texas *Recorded live August 3, 2003 at Texas Stadium in Irving, Texas *Recorded during the Summer Sanitarium Tour 2003 *Produced and mixed by Josh Abraham *Engineered by Ryan Williams *Pro Tools engineering by Brandon Belsky *Mixed at Pulse Recordings *Live recording engineering by Joel Singer *Assistant live recording engineering by Hardi Kamsani *Recording equipment provided by Effanel Music *LPU Worldwide video filmed by Mark Fiore *"From the Inside" video directed by Joe Hahn and produced by Matt Caltabiano *"Jimmy Kimmel Live" performances produced by ABC *Referral contest video filmed by Mark Fiore and edited by Bill Berg-Hillinger *Enhanced CD layout by Sparkart *LPU coordination by Jessica Bardas and Michelle Yin *Art direction and design by the Flem Underground v4.0 On November 22, 2004, the fourth fan club package was shipped to members and included an exclusive, six-track EP entitled LP Underground 4.0. The CD also contained enhanced content. This EP cannot be purchased in stores. Track listing #"Sold My Soul to Yo Mama" – 1:58 #"Breaking the Habit" (Live) – 5:55 #"Standing in the Middle" – 3:22 #"Step Up / Nobody's Listening / It's Goin' Down" (Live) – 4:58 #"Wish" (Live) – 4:29 #"One Step Closer" Featuring Jonathan Davis (Live) – 3:58 Enhanced content *Worldwide Underground video *"Figure.09" - Projekt Revolution Tour 2004 *"Easier To Run" - LP Underground Tour 2003 *Newscaster outtakes Band line-up *Chester Bennington – vocalist *Mike Shinoda – vocals, emcee, keyboardist, rhythm guitarist, samples *Brad Delson – guitarist *Dave Farrell – bassist *Rob Bourdon – drummer *Joe Hahn – turntablist, samples Personnel *"Sold My Soul To Yo Mama" – Written by Joe Hahn, Chester Bennington and Mike Shinoda. Performed by Joe Hahn and Mike Shinoda (Guitars). Produced and mixed by Joe Hahn. Recorded by Mike Shinoda. Additional engineering by Renson Mateo. *"Breaking the Habit" (Live) – Written by Mike Shinoda. "Breaking the Habit" originally appears on Meteora. *"Standing In The Middle" – Performed by Motion Man featuring Mike Shinoda. Produced by Kutmasta Kurt. Mixed by Mike Shinoda. Chorus guitar by Mike Shinoda. Motion Man appears courtesy of Threshold Recordings, LLC. *"Step Up/Nobody's Listening/It's Goin' Down" (Live) – Recorded in the Summer of 2004. "Step Up" written by Mike Shinoda, Joe Hahn and Brad Delson. "Nobody's Listening" written by Linkin Park. "It's Goin' Down" written by Mike Shinoda and Joe Hahn. "Step Up" originally appears on Hybrid Theory EP. "Nobody's Listening" originally appears on Meteora. "It's Goin' Down" originally appears on The X-Ecutioners' album Built From Scratch. *"Wish" (Live) – Nine Inch Nails cover, recorded live at Projekt Revolution 2004. Mixed by Don Gilmore. Recorded and engineered by John van Eaton. Assisted by Jason "Ruster" Ruggles. Production managing by Jim Digby. Written by Trent Reznor. *"One Step Closer" (featuring Jonathan Davis) (Live) – Recorded at Projekt Revolution 2004. Mixed by Don Gilmore. Recorded and engineered by John van Eaton. Assisted by Jason "Ruster" Ruggles. Production managing by Jim Digby. "One Step Closer" written by Linkin Park. "1Stp Klosr" written by Linkin Park and remixed by the Humble Brothers. Jonathan Davis appears courtesy of himself. "One Step Closer" originally appears on Hybrid Theory. "1Stp Klosr" originally appears on Reanimation. *Mastered by Brian "Big Bass" Gardner at Bernie Grundman Mastering. *Art direction and design by the Flem. *Enhanced CD layout by Sparkart. *LPU coordination by Jessica Bardas and Michelle Yin. *Additional production coordination by Ryan DeMarti and Michael "Stick" Shefrin. Underground v5.0 On November 21, 2005, the fifth fan club package shipped to its members and included an exclusive EP entitled LP Underground 5.0. The EP features live tracks from the band's performance during Live 8 Philadelphia on July 2 2005 with Jay-Z, and it is not available for purchase in stores. The songs In The End and Numb/Encore were the only songs to be featured on the Live 8 DVD, the rest of the performances, except Crawling, are available on this CD. Track listing # "Somewhere I Belong" – 4:19 # "Breaking the Habit" – 4:40 # "Public Service Announcement - Intro" – 1:18 # "Dirt Off Your Shoulder/Lying From You" – 4:01 # "Big Pimpin'/Papercut" – 2:32 # "Jigga What/Faint" – 3:50 Personnel *"Somewhere I Belong", "Breaking the Habit", "Lying From You" and "Faint" - Written by Linkin Park. Originally Appeared on Linkin Park's Meteora *"Papercut" - Written by Linkin Park. Originally appeared on Linkin Park's Hybrid Theory *"Public Service Announcement" Written by Shawn Carter, J.Smith, R.Levin. Originally Appeared on Jay-Z's The Black Album *"Dirt Off Your Shoulder" - Written by Shawn Carter and Timothy Mosley. Originally Appeared on Jay-Z's The Black Album " *Big Pimpin'" - Written by Shawn Carter, Timothy Mosley, K. Joshua, C.Butler,and B. Freeman. Originally appeared on Jay-Z's Vol.3...Life and Times Of S. Carter *"Jigga What, Jigga Who (Originator 99)" - Written by Shawn Carter, J. Burks, Timothy Mosley. Originally Appeared on Jay-Z's Vol.2...Hard Knock Life *All tracks recorded LIVE at Live 8 in Philadelphia, PA. July 2 2005 Underground v6.0 Shortly after LP Underground 6.0 was announced it was leaked onto the Internet. The CD includes a studio demo version of "Qwerty" (which may have been recorded to compromise for it not appearing on Minutes to Midnight). "Qwerty" contains a heavier guitar riff than previous songs, and includes Chester screaming a lot harder than before. Also, a new instrumental song called "Announcement Service Public". The title suggests that it came from Jay-Z's Public Service Announcement, hinting that if reversed, there will be a subliminal message. Chester can be heard saying, "You should brush your teeth, and you should wash your hands" when the track is played in reverse. It is equal in length to Session. It was sold at Best Buy on December 5 2006 while supplies lasted. A different limited edition package is being sold at every Projekt Revolution show and the cover is red as opposed to green. However, all the content is the same. Track listing # "Announcement Service Public" – 2:24 # "Qwerty" – 3:21 # "Qwerty" Live – 4:02 # "Pushing Me Away" Live – 3:10 # "Breaking the Habit" Live – 5:21 # "Reading My Eyes" Live – 3:17 Personnel *Breaking the Habit (originally appeared on Meteora), Pushing Me Away (originally appeared on Hybrid Theory) - Written by: Linkin Park; Reading My Eyes (originally appeared on Xero demo) - Written by Xero *Announcement Service Public, and Qwerty were recorded at The Mansion at Laurel Canyon and Korn Studios. Produced by: Rick Rubin and Mike Shinoda. Engineered by: Andrew Schepps. 2nd Engineer: Phillip Broussard Jr.. Additional engineering by: Dana Nielson. Qwerty (Live) - Reading My Eyes (Live) were recorded LIVE at the Chiba Marine Stadium in Tokyo, Japan on August 13th 2006 at the Summer Sonic Festival. All tracks mixed by: Ethan Mates and Mastered by: Brian "Big Bass" Gardner *Breaking the Habit (Live) & Pushing Me Away (Live) were also recorded live at the Chiba Marine stadium in Tokyo, Japan on August 13, 2006. Underground v7.0 On November 27, 2007, the LPU posted a notice that the upcoming version of the Fan Club, 7.0, would be available on December 5, 2007. Linkin Park later announced on their official MySpace page that this package would also be available in Best Buy stores. On December 5, 2007, the seventh fan club package was shipped to members. It includes an exclusive EP entitled LP Underground 7.0. The CD contains 10 tracks recorded live during the Projekt Revolution 2007 tour. The LPU 7 Limited Edition Best Buy Fan Pack has been available at select Best Buy stores since the end of December 2007. Since February 2008, there has been a tour edition of the package sold exclusively at merch booths of their shows. This edition has a teal colored cover and contains a bonus sticker. Track Listing 1. "No More Sorrow" (Toronto, ON) 5:14 2. "What I've Done" (Hartford, CT) 3:22 3. "One Step Closer" (Syracuse, NY) 3:41 4. "Given Up" (West Palm Beach, FL) 3:10 5. "Numb" (The Woodlands, TX) 3:10 6. "Crawling" (Holmdel, NJ) 3:47 7. "The Little Things Give You Away" (Atlanta, GA) 7:21 8. "In the End" (Toronto, ON) 3:43 9. "Bleed It Out" (Raleigh, NC) 7:49 10. "Faint" (Holmdel, NJ) 4:33 Underground v8.0 MMM...COOKIES - Sweet Hamster Like Jewels from America! is the eighth Fan Club Album1 released by Linkin Park to the fan club members of the Linkin Park Underground (LPU). The official release date was December 4, 2008, though the album was mistakenly released on November 29, 2008 in the United States at some Best Buy stores. Regarding the CD, Shinoda has told fans on the LPU message board; In previous years, we've released LPU CDs that contain b-sides, live tracks, and lesser-known songs from the band. This year, we have decided to do something totally unprecedented and unexpected. The LPU8 CD contains six totally new, original studio songs that Chester and I recorded in our free time in the past couple of years. But these aren't normal Linkin Park songs. Working on a song for an album is sometimes a lot of work, and occasionally we need some time to unwind. When Chester and I unwind, sometimes we make another kind of lighter, fun song. We call these songs "cookies." I think came from the idea that you get your dessert (your cookies) after you eat all the rest of your meal. The songs on the LPU8 CD are random, silly, and they fall into a variety of styles, from a James-Brown-Meets-Bobby-McFerrin track called "You Ain't Gotsta Gotsta" to a mock electro-club-banger called "26 Lettaz In Da Alphabet." Track Listing 1. "You Ain't Gotsta Gotsta" 0:58 2. "Bubbles" 2:22 3. "No Laundry" 0:57 4. "Da Bloos" 1:17 5. "PB N' Jellyfish" 1:55 6. "26 Lettaz In Da Alphabet" 3:34 Later Recorded Downloadable Content 1. "Lockjaw" (Pro-tools 8 Demo)2:29 2. "Crawling (Live) - Linkin Park ft. Chris Cornell Underground v9.0 The ninth release saw the release of previously unreleased demos from the Hybrid Theory, Meteora, and Minutes to Midnight sessions, including the now completed "Japan" demo, now renamed "Across the Line". The Best Buy edition only shipped with a large T-shirt, so all other orders needed to be asked for on the LPU website or by mail order. Vinyl editions came with the Premier package, the first 1,000 of which were numbered and the band and staff received copies 1 through 21. Track Listing 1. "A-Six (Original Long version 2002)" 3:52 2. "Faint (Demo 2002)" 3:11 3. "Sad ("By Myself" Demo 1999)" 1:08 4. "Fear ("Leave Out All The Rest" Demo 2006)" 2:49 5. "Figure.09 (Demo 2002)" 3:24 6. "Stick And Move ("Runaway" Demo 1998)" )0:55 7. "Across The Line (Unreleased Demo 2007)" 3:11 8. "Drawing ("Breaking The Habit" Demo 2002)" 3:32 9. "Drum Song ("Little Things Give You Away" Demo 2006)" 4:50 Later Recorded Downloadable Content 1. "Morning After (Acoustic)" Dead By Sunrise 2:29 Personnel Chester Bennington Mike Shinoda Membership prices LPU 9 Pass - $27.00 +Postage *LP Underground CD - LPU9: Demos *T-Shirt *Guitar Pick *Patch *Letter from Linkin Park *Downloadable Annual Newsletter *Mobile Benefits including Exclusive LPU Ringtone, Wallpaper, and more *Opportunities for Presale Tickets *Chances at Meet & Greet Passes with members of Linkin Park *Access to Members-Only Website: www.lpunderground.com *Access to online Band Member Chats *Free Downloads including Dead By Sunrise's "Morning After" Acoustic track *Access to the digital download of the complete LPU9: Demos CD *Your Own E-mail Address name@linkinpark.com *Exclusive Audio & Video Clips *Exclusive and Discounted Linkin Park and LPU Merchandise Online LPU 9 Bonus Pass - $35 +Postage All LPU 9 Pass Items Plus *5 collectible LPU items including a CD and shirt from previous membership years as selected by LPU Headquarters! *Note: Bonus items are selected randomly and cannot be exchanged. All packages will not be the same. Available for a limited time only. LPU 9 Premier Pass - $84.00 +Postage All LPU 8 Bonus Pass Items Plus *Limited Edition LPU9 Vinyl and LPU9 Custom Frame *Note: The first 1,000 Vinyl Discs sold will be hand numbered! *Note: All packages will not be the same and are non-exchangeable. Available for a limited time only. LPU 9 Online Pass - $15 *Downloadable Annual Newsletter *Opportunities for Presale Tickets *Chances at Meet & Greet Passes with members of Linkin Park *Access to Members-Only Website: www.lpunderground.com *Access to online Band Member Chats *Free Downloads including Dead By Sunrise's "Morning After" Acoustic track *Access to the digital download of the complete LPU9: Demos CD *Your Own E-mail Address name@linkinpark.com *Exclusive Audio & Video Clips *Exclusive and Discounted Linkin Park and LPU Merchandise Online External links *Linkin Park Underground Main Page Category:Linkin Park albums Category:Linkin Park Underground albums Category:Linkin Park